Sean-Jon Figgenshaw
| hometown= Jenks, Oklahoma | occupation= Web Design Franchisor | season= Peru – The Inca Empire | tribes= | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | place= ?/18 | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | days= N/A | }} Sean Jonathan "Sean-Jon" Figgenshaw (also known as SJ) is a contestant from Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Profile Sean-Jon Figgenshaw was born in Carbondale, Illinois, but often moved from and between states, constantly adapting to sundry surroundings. He was raised on his cousin's farm in Kentucky, lived near the banks of the Mississippi River, finished high school in Topeka, Kansas, and graduated from Friends University in Wichita. During his teen years, he was so mesmerized by the invention of the Internet, he preferred to stay indoors to study the Web over playing sports. He has since followed his main interest of computers; today, he runs operations at an Oklahoma-based web design business. Proven to open a locked door, peel an orange, and substitute blow gun ammo with the same paper clip, Figgenshaw is incredibly resourceful. His three sons call him "The Mecha-Dad", accrediting him not only as a techie, but a unique father, a mastermind, and one cool way to honor their role model. As a franchisor, he holds duties that range from interacting with employees to negotiating marketing strategies with affiliations of the company. In a parallel style to his job description, he will parley in Survivor to handle alliances, build trust, and wheedle people to do tasks for him. He is aware every season has a specialty twist and plans to use it as an advantage at the expense of another castaway's drawback. Figgenshaw's hobbies include barbecues, dirt biking, dove hunting, fishing, football tailgates, making pizza, online multiplayer games, Saturday game nights, and working out. A fan of Survivor since its inception, he describes himself as "a confined persona turned eager thrill-seeker". His biggest achievement in life is throwing the first pitch at his youngest son's first minor league baseball game. He thinks the biggest challenge in this competition is enduring the distance away from his family. He believes the Sole Survivor title will go to him because he has a happy-go-lucky personality, thinks ideas through before implementing them, and is a micromanager. He wants to be on LEXX'S SURVIVOR to dip his toes into an exotic setting, inspire other dads to take part in an awesome opportunity of a lifetime, and win the $1 million to take his family on vacation. Figgenshaw lives in Jenks with his wife Kathy, and three athletic sons Derrick, Scottie, and Tanner. Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire 'Voting History' Post-Survivor Trivia *Sean-Jon is the first contestant to be formally referred by their diminutive name. *Sean-Jon is the first male contestant and first contestant overall to use a dash in their name. *Sean-Jon is the first contestant and first male contestant from Oklahoma. *Sean-Jon's luxury item is a photo of his wife and children. Category:Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire Category:Peru – The Inca Empire Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Oklahoma Contestants Category:Inti Tribe Category:1971 births Category:March births